Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices, such as magnetic memory devices.
Description of Related Art
Due to the increased demand for electronic devices with faster speeds and/or lower power consumption, semiconductor devices require faster operating speeds and/or lower operating voltages. A magnetic memory device has been suggested to satisfy such requirements. For example, magnetic memory devices may provide technical advantages, such as relatively low latency and/or non-volatility. As a result, magnetic memory devices re being regarded as an emerging next-generation memory device.
A magnetic memory device may include a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ). The MTJ may include two magnetic layers and a tunnel barrier layer interposed therebetween. Resistance of the MTJ may vary depending on magnetization directions of the magnetic layers. For example, the resistance of the MTJ may be higher when magnetization directions of the magnetic layers are anti-parallel than when they are parallel. Such a difference in resistance may be used to store data in a magnetic memory device.